Emimi: An Alternate Tale De Arimasu
by panda8785
Summary: Our story starts in a war of wars. The Keron Army has depended on students of the Military Preparatory Academy to assist them on the planet Blazon. As you read, you will follow the tale of the S.U.C.C.E.E.D. Squadron and experience the moments of friendship, tragedy, and realization. Rated T for blood and possible language. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start, this is an alternate version of my other story Emimi:The Keronian story line does not follow that of the original, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

"Admiral?"

I felt my eyes flutter open as I gazed across the room from my cheaply made chair of superiority, "Yes?" My name is Emimi. I am a twelve-year-old, hot pink Keronian from the fifty-eighth planet of the Gamma Nebula.

"You've been sitting there for a while." Ukeke, a fellow Keronian of a blue green color, pointed out, "Are you or aren't you going to tell us our mission?"

"You could be patient." I pulled open my laptop, "Weren't you the one who complained about the youngest of us being the head of the group?" This was true. I was but two years younger than the rest of the group. Instead of taking preschool and kindergarten, which are optional on our planet, I went straight to first grade.

"Imouto," Churara, a yellow-green female, intervened, "please just tell us our mission. All we know is that it takes place tomorrow morning, and I'm sure the higher ups would like to be impressed by the only team with someone who should still be in primary school."

"If we're not related, why do you insist on calling me that?" I rest my head upon my hand, resisting from lolling my tongue from dehydration.

"It's cute." She pouted then remembered to focus on the computer infront of me, "We've only been on this planet for a week, and we still haven't found a way to show our officials that we are more than mere secondary school students."

"Alright." I clicked open a file that was sent earlier this morning, "We are to invade and demolish a Slizonian camp. Supposedly, there are little to no Blazoneons in this camp and a forecast depending on the monthly rain is tomorrow at this planet's noon. They only want our group to go... If we hadn't already known their weakness, they would be sending us on a suicide mission."

"Yeah yeah. Can we please eat diner now? You pulled me out of line when I was so close to the front." Karuru, a light brown male, pouted.

"May I remind you once more that your selfishness and lack of focus is something that will get you killed?"

"I told you he was an idiot," Bochuchu, Karuru's younger brother, sighed, " but I do see his reasonings. Because of training earlier, you didn't let us have lunch. I'm sure we're all hungry."

"I guess I have to agree." I pulled myself out of the rickety fixture of sitting 'comfort,'"Just meet back here when you have your food. Once everyone gets back, we'll continue our mission plan. You are dismissed." I waved my hand, walking towards the door.

"Wait a second." Another light brown Keronian came running after me.

"What now, Cheif Medic Natoto?"

"Let me accompany you through the line before you get into another fist fight." He fixed the white coat he was wearing so it would stay on his shoulders.

"Do as you may. When I get angry, there's no way you can stop me." I watched everyone else leave, excited to finally eat, "Let's get going." I started walking.

"You need to act more your age." He sighed, following my lead.

"Oh? If I remember right, you don't need to act your age3 as long as you're a loyal soldier."

"The teachers say that because some kids are foolish enough to listen."

"Are you implying that I am a fool?" I turned my head to face him.

"No. You are probably one of few that isn't a fool here."

I turned my head back around, "It seems like you're prying to get a life story out of me."

"Heh. I'm not, but that would be pretty cool. We do need to know about eachothers' strengths and weaknesses when on the battlefield."

"This is true." We stepped into the cafeteria and searched for the end of the line, "Do you know what they're serving tonight?"

"Probably grenades. I hear they expand in your stomach!" He snickered at his own joke.

"Very funny..." I walked to the end of the decently short line.

"Come on! You gotta admit it was funny."

"It was as funny as a death, Medic."

"That all depends on whether or not you find death as a joke..." He shot me a concerned look.

"We cannot afford to laugh and joke around. This is a war to be named at the end. We are but freshman students of the Military Preparatory Academy. If we die, we go to hell for the deaths we supported. If we survive, we may have a chance to repent and beg for forgiveness so we can see the golden gates leading to the lord."

"Ah, so you're one of those highly religious types."

"No, I'm an atheist. I know enough about the religion to hold up a conversation at church. Don't tell my brother."

"Oh? Then what religion are you supposed to be?"

"Something based off of Judaism. I used to be very religious back when I didn't know any better."

"You can't be atheist if you're Jewish. Judaism is a racial thing."

"They say that. I believe what I believe. You're not converting me anytime soon."

"Alright."

"Hey," an adult approached us, "Aren't you two part of that group that's moving out tomorrow?"

"Yes, Sir." I saluted, "To whom am I to address you to?"

"No need for formalities. You may not see me again." He pulled out a small red and white box and handed it to me, "Take this. It'll get rid of all your troubles." He placed it into my hands.

"The hell was that?" I turned to Natoto.

"Probably some nut job who was enlisted. What ever's in there, I'd be careful."

I lifted up the lid, "It looks like oregano paper and a lighter."

"You're so innocent!" He laughed.

"What?"

"It's obviously weed. Throw it away once we get to a trashcan."

"You cannot tell me what to do." I pouted.

"Take the advice of your Chief Medic. That stuff is really bad for your health. It's a surprise that that guy got ahold of it, since it's native to Pekopon."

"Then I'll keep it for my collection." I closed the box.

"As long as you don't smoke it..." The line reached us and we both put multiple foods on our trays.

"Let's get back to the meeting room." I took a sip of cola from the glass on my tray.

"I'm surprised they have actual food here for once."

"It is a little strange. Perhaps the Generals are looking down on us." I laughed at the thought that one of such high rank would care for a group of kids at the equivalent of a Shinpei.

"Perhaps so..." He turned his head towards my tray of food, "D-do you really need that much sugar and salt?"

"They're packaged. We may not have the chance to get these again for the rest of the time we're here." I lied. We both knew that the twenty or so candy bars would be gone before we even go to bed. Yes, I'm a sugar addict. I'm a kid. What are you going to do? Sue me?... Actually, please don't.

"You're going to get fat." He laughed.

"I'm supposed to worry about that? I exercise everyday for hours on end."

"If you don't get fat, then you'll end up having your pancreas seize up on the battlefield."

"I'm not that dumb, Senpai." We walked up to the door, "Can you open it? My hands are full."

"Mine are too. You're not the only one with problems around here." He kicked the base of the door, and it opened but a few seconds later.

"Hey." Kiroro, a blueish purple male, stood next to the open door, "You're the first to actually come back."

"We were the last in line." I walked into the large room, "If no one else is here, that means they're procrastinating."

"Now now. There's no need to make any excuses." Natoto laughed, following me.

"What's with all the candy bars, Admiral?" Kiroro questioned my choice of 'nutrition.'

"I have my reasons, Major." I sat at my chair, hearing a faint crackling as I sank.

"You're going to get fat." He closed the door.

"How come only Natoto can say those five words and be able to insure me that he's joking." I laughed a little, "And I don't really care. If I get fat, that's fine. You never trust a skinny chef, anyways."

"Oh yeah." Natoto sighed in remembrance, "Those delicious waffles you made on the ship to this planet."

"I'm not a fat chef..." I pouted, then laughed loudly.

"Just sort through the mission files, please." Kiroro sat in one of the far seats with his laptop.

"Fine." I pulled out my cassette player and The Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen came up. I sang along, "Mama, I just killed a man. I put a gun up to his head; pulled the trigger, now he's dead. Mama, life has just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away."

"You're such a procrastinator!" Kiroro yelled over the music. How this happened, I have no clue.

I pulled the ear buds out of my ears, "Fine."

"Of course you have to yell to where you're about to break his vocal chords." Ralulu, a black Keronian, stepped into the room, "I could hear you down the hall, and they said that the walls and doors are fairly sound proof."

"Then how come knocking works, Itoko." Natoto laughed, "It's obvious that the escort lied to us so that we'd get in trouble. A lot of the higher ranks have been."

"I guess." He walked over to a chair.

"It's getting late." I spun around in my chair, "We still need to rest for tomorrow. If no one's here within the next while, I'm going to have to give up and get some rest. At least for Ukeke's sake, I hope everyone get's here."

"Why specifically Ukeke?" Kiroro questioned me.

"You and I both know he's prone to randomly run out of our trench warfare and I'm the one in charge to save his hide." I stopped spinning, suddenly feeling a spell of some sort go over my head. It quickly left.

"You'd think he'd use his brain. We've only been here a week and he's darted off about ten times." Ralulu took a bite of what looked kinda like pasta.

"I don't think he has a brain." I pulled out a piece of paper and continued a drawing I had been working on for the past few days.

"Just because you hate him doesn't mean you have to insult him."

"I don't hate him. If I hated him, I wouldn't be able to tolerate him."

"That's a nice drawing you got there." Natoto was hovering over my shoulder.

"Thanks... I guess..." I really didn't see the beauty in it. I took an art course since I was nine. My drawings turn out more realistic compared to real life, also pointing out the flaws of reality. I never really took much pride into it, but it was fun every once in a while.

"But it's a beautiful snapdragon. I'm surprised you actually know what those look like." He laughed.

"I've always been a Pekopon fanatic..." I looked up at the clock, "Yeah, it's late. We should probably go to bed. We have to wake up early."

"It's only seven on this planet."

"Follow my orders, Chief Medic." I glanced at him, almost sure he'd realize that I was tired to the point where I'd probably collapse. It's not my fault. I'm trying to get used to how long the days last on this planet. They are much longer than that of Keron's, but we must still stay awake during the planet's mornings. All that's been helping me pull through was the coffee we were given every morning and the sugary treats I've managed to scrounge up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up!" I yelled into the boys' room. All the girls were awake, listening to be before I resulted to yelling.

"What now?" The blue-green Ukeke whined.

"What do you mean what now?" I turned on the light to the room, "I told you last night that we have a mission."

"And you barely went in depth." Demomo, a darker version of Ukeke, lazily sat up.

"I told you already. We are to demolish the Slizonian camp. Demolition is your specialty."

"And yet I'm still not able to legally change my name."

"Just be ready to go soon. We have to eat and get out." I closed the door and walked back into the girls' room, "Has anyone found my scarf yet? It's not by my desk."

"Still looking, Imouto." Churara was searching around my bunk.

"Do you absolutely need it?" Korara, a dark red Keronian, looked up at me from her book.

"Yeah. I wrapped it around one of my swords. I can't single wield." I walked over to Churara.

"Sure you can." Beibubu, a light purple Keronian, piped, "Just use both hands."

"It's not as easy as you may think." Churara turned towards Beibubu, "Think of it this way, if I started using one hand for my mace, then I'd be putting a threat onto the team."

"That's because your mace is heavy." I sighed, sitting down onto the bunk, "If you only used one hand, then you'd probably be dead before endangering anyone."

"W-where could you have put it?" Jenana, a skittish light pink Keronian, questioned me.

"She talks?" Biruru, a usually polite, dark purple Keronain, was surprised.

I face palmed myself, "Yes, Biruru, she does talk. That's why we know her name. I have no clue where it is. I had it right next to me when I went to bed."

"Found it..." Churara laughed, pulling a sheathed sword from under the bed, "It must've slid under while you were sleeping."

"Thank the heavens." I sighed in complete relief, reaching out to the weapon.

"Evidently, I'm the heavens now." Churara laughed, handing me to sword.

I wrapped the scarf around me and equipped the sheathed sword onto my back, "Let's go. We need to eat and immediately head out."

"When it comes to Ukeke, we'll be stuck trying to defend him from the enemy before even leaving our territory." Korara sighed, "He's a mindless procrastinator."

"He's just incompetent." I walked to the door, "He refuses to listen to me, therefore I won't save his rear if he leaves our formation."

"Let's just go eat, Imouto." Churara whined... I didn't think she did that. I walked out of the room, grabbed my cassette player, and walked into the hallway.

"If it isn't you." Ukeke stared me down.

"What do you want, Sergeant?" I put an earbud in my ear.

"I'm just following orders, Ma'am." He struggled to say thous words. He hissed as if they burned his tongue.

"That's a first." I laughed, listening to Guns n Roses.

"Very funny." He snarked, "What are you doing with such a primitive device, anyways? We have mp3 players that can download and store thousands of songs."

"I am embracing the portable music device that Pekopon adores." I lied. In truth, the cassette player is all I could afford... then I get cassettes on my birthday.

"You realize how many years behind they are to us, right?"

"Yes, I do. It is they're 1982 and I wish to watch their species thrive."

"Whatever."

"You are such an insolent brat. Do you realize that?"

"Just because you hate me doesn't mean you can call me a brat!" He pushed me into the wall.

I coughed, "Insolent indeed. You realize you just assaulted a higher rank, right?" I grinned wide.

He started shaking, "S-s-sorry. Please just don't tell..." His head dropped to his chest.

"I will next time." I pushed myself off the wall, "Now, let's just eat and I'll reward you guys if we finish our mission fast enough. Don't tell anyone, got it?"

"Y-yes, Ma'am." He saluted.

"Good." The rest of the walk (including the line for food) was silent between us. Our relationship is mutual. We both benefit from each other, despite the fact that we do not get along. For example, and I only recently found this out, if I give him a reward or hold a threat against him, he'll do as I say. It's like training a puppy; eventually he'll obey out of habit.

"Imouto!" Churara cheered, with a tray full of food.

"Nee-chan?" I was surprised, "How did you get here? I left before you."

"You must've taken the long way." She lifted up some saran wrapped thing, "I got you a breakfast burrito! Get outa line so we can get ta our mission!"

I looked over to Ukeke, who just shot me a glance, "I should wait in line. I need to by a drink, anyways."

She looked down at her tray, "Darn. I guess I forgot. Sorry."

"It's fine." I laughed, watching her slowly turn around and walk away.

"You never get a drink during meals." Ukeke pointed out, "You always wait until the line for the coffee's gone."

"Just take the kind gesture, Senpai." I sighed, "I do not want to be your enemy."

"Fine." He sighed, almost displeased but with a hint of gratefulness. We finished our not so long wait in line and made our way towards the others.

"Finally!" Churara cheered, moving her mace away from a spot, that I assume she saved for me, and transporting it into quasi-hyperspace.

"You REALLY do not have to go through so much effort just to save a sitting space." I sat next to her.

"Why not? You're my little Imouto! And besides, what if one of us dies from this mission?" She joked, but it scared me.

"That does not make me feel any more confident, Nee-chan." I took the still wrapped "food" from her tray.

"I'm just joking." She tugged at my scarf, "If anyone dies, it's sure to be Ukeke."

"Hey!" Ukeke snapped.

"Ah... you weren't supposed to hear that." She laughed awkwardly.

"How about we play a 'Get to know you' game?" I attempted to break up an impending fight.

"What are the rules?" Yukoko and Dokoko, two male twins of different shades of green, asked in synchronization.

"We go alphabetically. Whomever is 'it' calls out a topic, answers it, then it goes clockwise. Once it reaches the one who was 'it' again, it moves on to the next one in the alphabet. The order will be Beibubu, Biruru, Bochuchu, Churara, Demomo, Dokoko, me, Jenana, Karoro, Kiroro, Korara, Natoto, Ralulu, Shubaba, Ukeke, and Yukoko."

"Admiral?" Korara gave me a correcting look, "We should wait for when we actually have time for that. We have a much larger platoon and there's a mission we have to take care of."

"Fine." I stared at the cup of coffee before me, realizing that I had forgotten to get cream and sugar, but drinking it down anyways. I shivered at the distinct, bitter flavor.

"You alright?" Churara noticed my mental outburst.

"Fine. Let us just finish this meal so we can get this mission over with." And so we did. We ate quickly and left the base as fast as we could by staying in formation.

"CHARGE!" I heard Ukeke yell.

I unsheathed one of my swords and blocked his pathway, "A fair warning; if you ever do that again, I'm not saving you from capture, burns, or death."

"Yes Ma'am." He pouted, returning to formation.

We walked about a mile or two before I decided we were in a fairly safe place, "Remember," I continued walking, "the Slizonians are weak against permanent separation of vital organs. If you return the head to a decapitated body, it WILL grow back. those with ranged weapons, stay with our two medics and be sure to hold back any threat."

"Yes, Ma'am." I heard multiple voices.

"And keep an eye out." I looked around, "Their hearing and smell are exceptional to that of a cerberus, in order to make up for their blindness. They will hear your heart; they will smell the pheromones you produce, but only you are in control of avoiding damage."

"Don't forget about the carbon weapons." Kiroro pointed out, obviously playing with some console.

"Yeah. They can also pull carbon out of the air and ground to create weapons, but that shouldn't be much of a problem."

"You seriously think this is one of those 'not a problem' concepts?" Jenana murmured, doubting my authority.

"We'll survive..." I sighed, "We have a bit of a ways until we reach the point where those things can hear us. How about we get to know each other?" I turned my head around, barely managing to pry a smile from my lips.

"And who do you suggest goes first?" Ralulu asked, reluctantly.

"I say we start with oldest to youngest on this one." I laughed.

"How about youngest to oldest?" Churara suggested.

"Yeah." Natoto joined the conversation, "We don't know much about you, Admiral. Why not you go first?"

"You wouldn't be interested in my life story." I pulled a water bottle out of the backpack Ukeke had been carrying. No joking, but you could probably stand outside for five minutes and die. I now understand why the opposing side had us fight here, but why?

"Imouto!" Churara started cheering, "We wanna hear your story! Please!"

"If you're that excited about it, fine, but I don't want you to see me any differently or feel sympathy." She nodded, still staring at me. I sighed, "My parents died when I was four. Shortly after, I lived with my brother. I refused to speak until I was eight or nine years old. I started school two years early, due to my rapidly increasing intellect. I was seeing a psychiatrist until my twelfth birthday because of my social anxiety and trust issues towards any living creature." I looked at her, noticing her gaping mouth, "I told you that you wouldn't be interested."

"No, I'm interested." Her head sunk to her chest, "I just never thought that something so... well... harsh would happen to someone so focused and fun like you." A weak smile crept onto her face.

I heard a ring from the military communication device we were given shortly after landing on this accursed planet, "Hello?" I answered.

"Where the hell is your squadron?" It was one of our commanding officers.

"Uh... Sir!" I subconsciously saluted, "We have just departed for our mission of irradicating the Slizonian camp."

"Oh? I have you here on clean up duty back at HQ. Perhaps your mission was mixed up with another platoon. Just get your asses over here." There was a dead silence afterwards.

"Hehehe." I wheezed, noticing all the frowning faces looking directly at me. Perhaps they overheard the conversation, "Whoops."


End file.
